Secret of SAO Sequel: AI Download Disaster
by angelfish333
Summary: A secret virtual world is in development. It is classified and only Kazuto has access to it. That doesn't stop Suka from entering into a world of fantasy/chaos and accidentally rewrites his life and accelerates it. What was meant for good now threatens his existence. If only that was the only card in play.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online nor any of its characters.

PLEASE READ SECRET OF SAO FIRST BEFORE THE SEQUEL: AI DOWNLOAD DISASTER.

A/N: I have two SAO stories that I am writing, so please let me know which story you want updated faster. Looking forward to all your reviews on this Secret of SAO sequel, that you have been waiting for.

If you are not favoriting nor following this story, because you like the other one better, know that is not how I am judging this. I will determine which one to update faster by reviews. If no one favorites or follows this story, I will drop it, assuming that no one likes it at all. Reviews are encouraged either way on both stories. If you like the other better, then just leave me a comment on that particular story, saying so.

I am not trying to pressure you into anything. I just don't want people to not follow this story as if it counted as some kind of vote or something.

* * *

At their new house, Kazuto had shown up early, just like he promised to Asuna. He helped her set the table and smelled the food, that tempted him to give up on waiting for the guests.

The doorbell rang.

Yui sprung up from the table. "I'll get it!" Yui couldn't grab the doorknob. She realized her excitement was getting the best of her.

Kazuto came from behind her. "Let me help you with that." He pulled the door open, revealing a very excited Suguha, who practically jumped him.

"Kazuto! I am so glad you invited us. I am so glad, I can finally introduce you both to each other. I have waited for so long." She straightened out and gestured to her 'boyfriend'. "This is Percy. He is from Paris, France." Suguha gestured to her brother. "And this is Kazuto, my elder brother. His wife Asuna." She then gestured to Asuna, who took her place right next to Kazuto, giving a slight bow. "And if you had an Augma, you would be able to meet Yui, their daughter." They didn't have a spare, so Yui felt a bit sad. But she was still visible to her parents, so it wasn't all bad.

"It is very nice to finally meet you!" Asuna nudged Kazuto in the chest and whispered, "... Don't be rude…!"

Kazuto reluctantly obliged. "Yeah… same here…" Kazuto seemed less than thrilled, if not suspicious.

Suguha smiled at Percy, who was a tall man, with curly blonde hair and hazely orange eyes. "I have heard so much about you. You're **thee** Kirito, right?"

"That would be accurate." Kazuto stated plainly.

Asuna smiled cheerfully. "Come in, come in! Before you catch a cold." She insisted, before taking everyone's coats and hanging them up.

They were ushered to the table, before the food would get cold.

Kazuto stared at Percy, from across the table. "So what do you do, for a living, Percy?" This was more of a demand, than a question.

"I am a travel agent. I travel the world for my work." Percy remained calm.

"Do you plan to stay in Japan? Or do you plan to return to France?" Kazuto continued drilling him.

"I like this country. I plan to stay here for a while. I will return home, sooner or later."

"How often do you travel?" The interrogation continued.

"Only when my job requires me to. I can work right from my home, any where in the world, most of the time." Percy didn't lose his composure.

Yui just watched all the drama, play out.

Kazuto only grew more suspicious. "So if I wanted to travel on a category 7 around the world, would it be better to fly through Jetski or Airtime? Which one is more efficient and better for airfare."

"I would go with the Airtime. It is much safer and they tend to give you better deals." Percy answered in confidence.

"Where is a better vacation spot, because I can't make up my mind. Should I go to Chile or Tarnal?"

"Tarnal is beautiful this time of year, but if you're looking for adventure, I would go to Chile."

"Kazuto! Seriously?" Suguha was starting to get a little annoyed. She knew what he was really doing.

Kazuto just ignored her and continued drilling Percy.

Sugu stood up and grabbed Asuna from the table, without the guys even noticing. She dragged her to the kitchen. "Asuna. You have to help me! I always wanted Kazuto to be protective of me, but this is getting ridiculous!"

Asuna smiled at her confidently. "Don't worry! I've got you covered."

"Thank you!" Sugu sounded pretty desperate.

They returned to the table. Sugu sat down, but Asuna stood in front of Kazuto. "Kazuto? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Kazuto reluctantly stood up and followed Asuna out towards their room.

"What is this about? Can't it wait? I was just starting to get to him. I knew there was something up. I made all that stuff up. He's not a travel agent-"

"Kazuto!" Asuna grabbed his attention. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Kazuto's mouth flew open and every thought fleeted from his mind. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm a-a-a father?" Kazuto was talking to himself, but Asuna was offended by hearing it.

"Of course! Who else would it be?!" Asuna put her hands on his shoulder.

His tender eyes met hers. "I can't believe it. We're going to have our own. This is amazing!" Kazuto pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

She pulled away from him. "We can talk more about this later. We shouldn't keep our guests waiting." She took his hand in hers and led him back to the dinner table.

They returned to the dinning room and took their seats.

Sugu saw this tender smile on her brother's face, with a sparkle in his eyes, as he played with his food. 'Asuna… You sly fox! I can't believe you would bribe him with sex!' She smiled slyly. "What were you two up to?"

Kazuto flustered as always. "Nothing…"

Asuna smiled. "We just got a little excited, that's all. Right, Kazuto?"

"Right." Kazuto couldn't help it. All he could think about was that he will be having a baby with Asuna.

"Kirito? I'm sorry… Does it bother you, to call you that?" Percy asked sincerely.

"Not really. But we aren't in game, so it's a little weird." Kazuto answered, still a bit distant. The whole world knows his real identity at this point, so it didn't make any difference.

"I hear you are the CEO of a VRMMO company. What kind of things do you actually do, as a CEO?" Percy asked.

"I run the company… Nothing specific." Kazuto answered bluntly.

"I hope I am not overstepping my bounds, but I wondered if you were working on the latest model or something?" Percy asked, seemingly trying to show interest in Kazuto.

"That is classified information. I am not at liberty to disclose such details." Kazuto turned his attention back to Percy. "Sugu told me, you have no interest in VRMMOs but yet you're asking me about the proceedings of my company. Why?"

"Is it wrong to show interest in your work? Some people would call it a friendly gesture." Percy continued to remain composed and confident.

"Then, why would you ask a question, if you thought it might be inappropriate for me to answer?" Kazuto interrogated.

"Here we go again. Would anyone like some pie?" Asuna stood up from the table.

Kazuto's eyes didn't leave Percy's.

Percy started to laugh, which only irritated Kazuto more.

"I don't see what is so funny." Kazuto glared.

"You!... Jetski? Tarnal? Seriously?" Percy continued to laugh. "Chill out! I am who I say I am. I can tell when I am being interrogated."

Kazuto released a sigh, and was given a knowing look from Asuna, when she returned with the pie.

"We'll see about that." Kazuto continued eating. Asuna placed a piece of pie in front of him and smiled.

His face turned a little pink, when he recalled their conversation, not too long ago.

Sugu grew really curious. "What is up with you two? Spill!"

Kazuto just smiled tenderly at his sister. "We will tell you some other time."

"Wait! Are… you having a baby?!" Sugu grew excited.

Kazuto and Asuna exchanged looks of shock.

Kazuto relaxed slightly, but still remained excited. He gazed upon his sister. "Yep!"

Sugu jumped from her seat and ran over to Kazuto, giving them both a big hug. "Congratulations! I am soo happy for you."

Asuna pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone. We would like to tell them, when we're ready."

"Of course! This is soo exciting! I am going to be an aunt…" Sugu's eyes met Yui's. "...again!"

"I'm going to be a sister?!" Yui cheered.

"That's right, Yui. You're going to be a sister." Asuna smiled so much, soon she wouldn't be able to remove it.

Percy smiled at Asuna. "Congrats! When are you expecting?"

Kazuto's smile slid off of his face and his eyes narrowed again, in suspicion.

"I don't know yet." Asuna replied. She hadn't even discussed any of these details with Kazuto yet. It was a little awkward to answer Percy at this time, even if she had the answer.

Sugu put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry… You just found out, didn't you, Kazuto?"

"It's alright, Sugu." Kazuto reassured her.

They continued eating, but it was still a little tense between Kazuto and Percy, even despite Asuna's efforts.

* * *

A/N: I have two SAO stories that I am writing, so please let me know which story you want updated faster. Looking forward to all your reviews on this Secret of SAO sequel, that you have been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 1 Secret Agent Suka

**Eight Years Later**

Kazuto worked late some nights and Asuna was relieved to have Yui to help in the kitchen. Yui was a program, and didn't seem to get any older. Asuna felt bad that Yui would never get the opportunity to grow up and raise her own family, someday.

Kazuto hoped that with the progress in technology, one day, he could change that for her. But it was not a suggested practice. Kazuto was approached by Namashi, on behalf of the Japanese government, to work on a project. It was top secret and no one, was supposed to know about it. Kazuto kept this piece of tech under a biological lock, so that only **he** could open it. No one from the company had access, or could even touch it. These details were kept tight.

"Suka! Come and clean up your dishes!"

"I will, Auntie! Just a sec!" Suka checked his mail on his aunt's computer.

"Now, please!"

"I'm coming!" Suka pushed the chair away from him and left the spare room. Suka did as he was asked, as quickly as possible, for he hated having to pry himself from his technology. He hoped one day, he would even get an AmuSphere from his parents.

"I want you to join us at the park, this afternoon. It would do you some good, to get some fresh air."

"Come on, Auntie! I want to create a new tech, that will allow you to-"

"I am sure it is fascinating, but you lock yourself up and I hardly get to see you." Suguha turned to Yui. "You want to help me bring a little sun into your brother's day?"

"I can't, Auntie. He isn't wearing his Augma again." Yui cried.

"Suka, why do you continue to ignore your sister?"

"She's not my sister. We are hardly related."

"What are you talking about? Your brain is in the codes and she **is** the codes. What's the difference?"

"Haha, very funny, Auntie Suguha." Suka smiled cheekily.

"Come on, go get your Augma. I bet if there were games for it, you would never take it off."

"Do you think dad will ever make another game for it?"

"I wouldn't count on it. That tech is illegal." Suguha placed her hand on his head, tenderly, like Kazuto always did to her.

Percy entered the house. "How's it going, little man?"

"Uncle Percy! Did you get it?!" Suka ran over to him.

"I sure did." Percy handed him a box. "I have tickets to see a movie tonight, are you interested?"

"Count me in!" Suka roared in excitement. "You're the best, Uncle Percy!"

"Go get your things because we have the whole day planned." Percy smirked childishly.

"Okay! Be right back!" Suka ran upstairs.

Suguha looked at Percy with a suspicious smile on her face. "What are you doing? I can't get him off the computer and you get him to leave the house in a bolt of lightning. That's not fair."

"It's guys stuff." Percy played innocent.

"It isn't another scheme to get on Kazuto's good side? I assure you that being Suka's best friend, might just make things worse."

"He's impossible. I could die of old age, before that guy likes me."

"Perhaps, asking him to be your best man, wasn't such a good idea."

"If I asked my best friend to do it, Kirito would just interrogate **him** , next."

"My brother isn't that bad."

"Yes. He. IS." Percy smirked.

"You are helping with Suka and Yui, so he must trust you **that** much."

"He trusts **you**. Asuna and Kirito both have jobs. It isn't like they have a choice."

"For starters, you could call him Kazuto."

"Na uh. I am never going to let him live it down."

"Just saying…"

Suka darted towards the door. "Ready!"

"Alright, little man. The show starts at two, so what do you say we go to the VRcade, before we go?"

"The VRcade?! Kazuto will-" Suguha shrieked.

"Not in front of Suka!" Percy pleaded.

"Why don't you go for ice cream?"

"Come on, Auntie! I'm seven. I am old enough to go to a VRcade." Suka pleaded.

Suguha glared at Percy. "You're impossible. Will you, at least, invite Yui along?"

"It's a boys' hangout." Percy insisted. "You girls can do something. How often do you get a girls' night?"

"You lost your Augma, didn't you? I swear, you're technologically impaired." Suguha grew frustrated.

"It's okay, Auntie. I don't want to go, anyways." Yui smiled.

"We'll be back for dinner!" Percy opened the door and ushered Suka into his car, which wasn't near as cool as daddy's. "Are you going to open it?"

Suka ripped open the box. His eyes landed on the super cool trinkets in the box. "Cool! It's a listening device!"

"That isn't the only thing. Keep looking!"

Suka pulled out another trinket. "A communicator watch and a laser pen!"

"Now what kind of spy show is complete, without the cool toys to go with it?"

"Are they real?!" Suka could barely contain his excitement.

"Nothing but the best, for my favorite nephew!"

"I can't wait to show dad!" Suka was so excited, he could explode.

"Do you want to be a secret agent, when you grow up?"

"A cyber agent or an agent of the galaxy!" Suka raved.

"Then let me tell you the most important rule of being an agent!" Percy drew it out, to increase Suka's need to know. "I don't know if you have what it takes. It is a very big task. So important-"

"What is it?! I can do it! I can! Can you tell me, pleeeaassee?"

"Only if you're ready for it. If I tell you, then you have to do it!"

"I will, promise!"

"Okay… The most important thing about being a spy is… you can't tell anyone about it."

"No one? Not even my mom?"

"Nope."

"Not even my dad?"

"Definitely not. This is your biggest challenge, can you do it?" Percy persisted.

"Our secret! Done! Does this mean, I am a spy?"

"Look, Suka. In the line of work for a secret agent, your cover gets blown and your very life is at stake. If you can keep secrets hidden, so deep, that you won't even tell your parents, then it will be a guarantee."

"This is just for practice?"

"That's right. And if you do well, maybe I can even assign you, your first mission."

"You mean… your a secret agent?" Suka was bursting at the seams.

"You can't tell anyone. If my cover gets blown, I could die too. Can you promise me?"

"Yeah! Of course! You're the coolest uncle ever!"

"Good, now let's go to the VRcade. And just remember…"

"Not a word to my parents!" A sly grin slid across Suka's face.

"That's right."

* * *

Suka burst into Suguha's house. "That was the best movie ever! They were like bang, are you going to pay for that? I am sir! And the part where he threw the turkey and it wasn't actually a turkey but a-"

"I get the movie was good. You both enjoyed it?"

"It was the best movie ever, Auntie Suguha!" Suka winked at Percy.

Percy gave an unimpressed look to Suka.

Suka left in a flash, back upstairs, to the computers.

"What did you do?" Sugu glared at Percy. "You took him to VRcade, didn't you?"

"It was just a bit of fun." Percy defended innocently.

"That boy already can't get his head away from the computer. If he ever got his hands on an AmuSphere, I fear he would die of dehydration."

"That's a bit extreme."

"You don't even like VRs. Why do you torture yourself?"

"Sugu. I love kids."

"So, that brings me back to the question… why don't we just have our own?"

"That's a commitment, I don't think I can handle right now. The greatest thing about these not being **our** kids is… we can hand them over to Kirito and Asuna, whenever we want. The kids already live here, once a week. It's perfect."

"How would you feel, if I told you **I** was pregnant?"

"Are you?!" He panicked.

"No." She hesitated.

He released a breath. "Don't scare me like that!" He made his way past her.

Sugu felt tears in her eyes.

Yui placed her hand gently in Suguha's. "Auntie? Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm okay…" Suguha wiped her tears away and placed her hand on her tummy. "Go play! I will join you soon."

"Okay…" Yui's eyes followed Suguha's disappearing form.

Suguha went to her room and curled into a ball. The tears cascading down her face. "What am I going to do…? He doesn't want it…" She placed her hand over her tummy again. "I do…"

* * *

Kazuto and Asuna knocked on the door.

Suguha opened the door. "Welcome back! How was work?"

"The usual." They both came in. "Is Suka still on the computer?"

"Where else? Who does he remind you of… hey, Asuna?"

"What are you talking about?" Kazuto sloughed it off.

Yui came over and gave them both a big hug. "Hi, Daddy! Hi, Mommy!"

Asuna knelt down to Yui's level. "Hey Yui, would you be so kind as to fetch your brother please?"

"I can't. He isn't wearing his Augma again." Yui grew sad.

"Don't take it personally, Yui. Suka is just absorbed into technology." Kazuto reassured her.

"I am thinking we should take it away, for a while. It might do him some good." Asuna reasoned.

"And what grounds, would we take it. He may be playing online a lot, but overall, he has been well behaved."

"Ignoring his sister, for one." Asuna argued.

"That isn't grounds for punishment, unless he was supposed to be babysitting."

"That'll never happen. I can't trust him to keep his room clean. I would be more inclined to trust Yui."

Yui smiled with pride.

"Suka! Time to go!" Kazuto called up the stairs. He turned to Sugu. "Thanks again, for watching him. I know he can be a handful."

"Not to worry." Sugu wore a less than reassuring smile.

"Is everything okay?" Kazuto approached her.

"Of course!" She put on an even faker smile.

"Is it Percy, because I can beat him up for you, if you need me to?" Kazuto took her hand.

Sugu thought quickly, because she knew her brother wouldn't drop it. "I just miss mom… That's all." The tears started to betray her.

Kazuto pulled her into his arms. His shirt absorbed her tears.

She wasn't crying about Midori, she was really crying about bringing a baby into the world, unwanted. She might also be, over emotional… Not that she would know that.

Kazuto suspected that the tears being shed, were a little excessive for Midori, after all these years. "Do you want to stay over tonight? It's no trouble. Right, Asuna?"

"Not at all." Asuna agreed.

Suguha contemplated it, but she knew if she came over, Asuna or Kazuto would eventually get it out of her. She wasn't ready to tell anyone. Kazuto might even jump back into protective mode, which has taken him many of years, to wear down. "I appreciate the offer, but I will be alright." Sugu pulled away and wiped her tears.

"If you need anything, we're just a phone call away." Kazuto insisted.

"I know."

"Hey, dad! What's wrong with Auntie Suguha?" Suka entered the front hall.

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." Suguha put on a tender smile.

"Okay. See you, Auntie!" He waved and made his way towards the door. "Thanks for having me over!"

Asuna stopped her son. "Be polite!"

Suka turned back to face Suguha and bowed. "I'm sorry. It was fun. Can't wait to see you again, next week."

"Looking forward to it." Suguha smiled back, before the boy disappeared out the door. "I swear that kid is more like you, every day, Kazuto."

"Come on, I wasn't that bad."

"No. You were worse." Suguha giggled.

"Sorry… I will see you later, Sugu." Kazuto gave her one last hug, before leaving towards the door.

"Kazu? Aren't you forgetting his Augma? I didn't see Suka wearing it." Asuna sighed.

"Right. I'll be right back." Kazuto took off his shoes and entered the house and up the stairs. He got a glimpse of Percy, as he walked by. He stopped and knocked on the door. "Hey! Do you know what is really bothering Sugu?"

"If she hasn't told you, you think I would know? Aren't you guys supposed to be really tight?"

"She is **your** wife! Don't you care that she has been crying?!" Kazuto's blood boiled thin.

"I'll talk to her. I was not aware that she was." Percy defended innocently.

"It's your job to know! Where were you today? I doubt you had enough clients to keep you **that** busy."

"What do I have to do, to make you stop hating me?"

Kazuto just glared at him and retreated to the spare room, to get his son's Augma. He sent one more glare, just before heading back down the stairs. He relaxed his expression, not wanting to stress out his sister, any more, than she has already been. "You sure you don't want to come, Sugu?"

"Kazuto, I'll be fine. Go already!" Sugu chuckled lightly.

Kazuto and Asuna said their good-byes and left to the car outside.

* * *

Asuna was called into work and Kazuto offered to take the kids.

"Stop ignoring your sister! Would you wear your Augma, please. It is very disrespectful."

"Yes, dad…" Suka placed his Augma on. His sister came into view, at the single touch of a power button.

"Hi, Suka!" Yui gave Suka a big hug. She hadn't really seen him in a week.

"Yui? Why do you like the real world? If you can go to any VR world you want, why stay here?" Suka was a virtual dreamer.

"I like it here."

"Can we switch?" Suka whined.

"Suka! I don't think you are ready to be playing those games. Your Mother and I would like to see that you are capable of showing a bit more restraint, before we allow you to play on the AmuSphere." Kazuto explained.

"If I give up my computer for a full week and even play with Yui, then can I get an AmuSphere?!" Suka begged.

"A week? I think you're going to have to do a little better than that. Your sister needs you too. I wish I had known that about **my** sister, before I abandoned her for many years."

"Yeah but… your sister was actually your sister." Suka rationalized.

"She was actually my cousin. Yui is just as much a part of the family as you and I. Please start treating her like that."

"But everyone in my class says-"

"They're wrong." Kazuto cut off Suka. "Why do you care so much about what other people think? It all comes down to what you do. Nothing else matters."

"You're not going to bring up the cliff story, are you?"

"It doesn't seem like I need to." Kazuto felt his phone vibrate. "Why don't you start by going to play with your sister." Kazuto turned around and answered his phone. "Hello?... Now!... Can't you deal with it today… I promised Asuna… Yes… Have you tried changing the settings to reflect the debugging procedure?... Alright! Fine… I'll be right there." Kazuto hung up his phone. "Kids! Get in the car! I have to pop by the office. After we can go get something to eat. Sound good?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Kazuto entered with the kids. He brought them to the secretary. "Can you keep an eye on them for me? I won't be long."

The secretary nodded, so Kazuto handed her, his Augma.

Kazuto left around the corner, leaving them in the secretary's care.

Yui pulled out her virtual colouring book, from her menu. It intrigued the secretary, before the secretary had to answer a call.

A sly smile painted on Suka's face. Suka pulled off his Augma and left it behind, so Yui wouldn't be able to tattle on him. 'First mission as a secret agent.' Suka snuck down the hallway, behind the front desk. He saw the door that was described to him, perfectly. The door opened and he slid to the side, so the man exiting the room, never even saw him. Suka sild in through the door, glad that he didn't have to pretend to decode the locks. 'That was easy. I'm good.'

His eyes lay on the device that looked super cool and really high tech. 'That's the portable translator thingy. Awesome!' Suka stepped in front of the extremely secured display case and placed his hand on the scanner as directed, prior to this. He felt a prick in his hand. "Owww!"

The display case opened and the beams of light, vanished. Suka's heart beat wildly at the sudden realization, that he was going to get this exclusive chance to test it. He placed it on his head.

Suka started acting out his own vision of a galaxy agent. "I am going to stop you!... Not a chance!... I am not letting you get away this time!... Puew pew puew!... You will need a better plan then that!... Son! You can do this! The fate of humanity is in your hands!... That's a lot of pressure! What if I-... You can do it, son! Are you ready?!... I think so! Your right! I can do this! Okay, dad! Start it up!... Plug it into the power source! It won't start up, unless it has power feeding through it!..." Suka plugged in the headset to the wall outlet. "Got it!... Start it up!... SYSTEM COMMAND! ID KIRITO! COMMENCE PROGRAM! LINK START!" Suka's body fell limp on the floor.

* * *

Suka appeared in a circular room. It asked him, his name… he wanted to go by something cool, but then settled on Jaxi. He chose the color of his hair and the color of his eyes. Blonde and teal.

He then passed out and everything went blank.

He woke up in the middle of the meadow. No memories to speak of and no idea of what and who he was.

A girl came over to his side. She extended her hand. "Are you alright? Where did you come from?"

"I don't know… Where am I?"

"This is my grandpa's farm. My name is Reya. I am the youngest and only daughter of my household. You can't be a day older than me, by the looks of it. What's your name?"

He scanned his surroundings and found a health bar and name, beside it. "I'm Jaxi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you want to stay with us? I know you would be most welcome… But don't be surprised if grandpa puts you to work."

"I guess I don't have anywhere else to go. Sure."

"Want to play?"

"Play what?"

"Princess and the pirates!"

"Pirates? Do they really exist?"

"In my imagination, they do. Wanna play or not?" Reya smirked childishly.

"Okay."

"Then you're the princess and I'll be the pirates!" Reya cheered.

"You're kidding! Me? A princess?!" Jaxi complained.

"You're perfect for the part." She smiled from ear to ear. "I take you yet, you prime living wench! You can't get away that easy! I'll get ya!" Reya picked up a stick and tried to attack him, playfully.

He ran away into the treeline, to get his own weapon of choice.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Reya called out, but she was too late. She contemplated it for a moment and then darted in after him.

She found Jaxi frozen in fear. Her eyes landed on a really large beast, that sent shivers down their spines, with one nasty red eye, looking deep into their hearts.

* * *

Kazuto entered the room, hyperventilating and had clearly chose this room, as the last possible location, to search. His eyes landed on Suka's unconscious form on the floor. Kazuto frantically ran to his side and held Suka in his arms. "SUKA! SUKA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kazuto quickly inspected the room. The Soul Translator was gone. "What have you done?! Suka…"

"Did you find him?" The secretary panicked.

"Get out! You're fired!" Kazuto spoke dangerously low, through gritted teeth and the burning of tears. Kazuto picked up his son, who was now just a body, nothing more. He stormed out of the room.

Varina took one look and she knew how Kazuto must be feeling. In a soft tone, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

Kazuto's pained eyes, met her fearful, uneasy ones. "Call the police! Call Namashi! I have to save my son…"

* * *

Kazuto took Suka to a room that was secluded and placed Suka on the bed, inside. He then placed a device over Suka's head and activated it.

"I called them, so what now?" Varina spoke softly.

"This will regulate healthy brain activity, until I can figure out how to reverse the effects." Kazuto balled his fists and could barely contain himself. "I shouldn't have… left him alone… This is all my fault…"

"No. That's not true."

"Vari… I wanted him to stay away from VRMMOs because I didn't want anything bad to happen to him… That's ridiculous… I run them… but still… It happened anyway…" Kazuto's tears cascaded down his face, freely. "I can't lose him… I can't… I will go in… somehow…"

"I thought the simulator was only compatible with the Soul Translator. Do you intend to recreate the Soul Translator?"

"That will take forever… I will do what I can to change the simulator settings, to make it accessible to the AmuSphere."

"That will take a long time, too, won't it?"

"I have no other choice. I have to go in and protect my son. If he dies, his soul goes with it. This wasn't a program meant to kill, but it could still happen. I can't. I won't allow it."

"The accelerated growth for the AIs, will that affect Suka too?"

"Probably. His flucklight will, anyways." Kazuto turned to the computer at the side of the room. "I will do my work from here. I need to keep an eye on him. For my sanity, if nothing else."

"Don't worry about the company. I will take care of the investigation too. Just get your boy back safe and sound, okay?"

"Thank you." Kazuto looked up at her. "Can you please take Yui home. Asuna should be home soon."

"Should I tell her?"

"I should be the one to tell her. Just tell her, I am not going to be home for a while, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Asuna opened the door. "Varina? Yui? What's going on? Where is Kazuto and Suka?"

Varina stared nervously. "I can't tell you that." She didn't mean to make it sound so suspicious. She was just worried that, somehow, Asuna would pry it out of her and she wouldn't hear it from Kazuto, like he asked.

"And why not?!" Asuna placed her hands on her hips.

"He is really busy right now." Varina hoped she would let it go. She was wrong.

"Varina! What is he busy with?" Asuna didn't know what to think. Why was only Yui returned? What was Kazuto needing of Suka? What could keep Kazuto away?

"I am not supposed to tell you, but it is really important."

"What could be so important? Varina, please tell me. You're my friend. What is Kazuto doing? He isn't with someone…?" Asuna couldn't believe she asked, but in all honesty, it happened a lot more than anyone wanted to mention.

"Heck, No! Asuna, Kazuto loves you more than anything! I hear him talk about you all the time. He… just that he…. I can't tell you! You have to talk to him, yourself!" Varina looked like she might explode under pressure and **she** owned a successful business.

"Take me to him!"

"What about Yui?"

"She can come too."

* * *

Asuna entered the room. Her face went pale at the sight of Suka's still form on the bed, topped with the sight of devastation on Kazuto's face. "Kazu? What's wrong? What happened to Suka?!" Asuna felt her own tears threaten.

"It was an accident… It's all my fault… If I had just…" His eyes met hers. "Suka stole the Soul Translator and... it stole Suka's soul… He is a flucklight in the simulator now."

"What are we going to do, Kazu?!" Asuna panicked.

"I am going to make it compatible with the AmuSpheres." He tried to remain focussed.

"I'm diving too!"

"All we can do is protect him. I want to find the stolen tech, but Suka needs us right now. He won't be able to hang on, forever. He might not even…"

"He is. He will hang in there! Do what you need to do and hurry!" Asuna encouraged him.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry if I got the concept of flucklights and such, wrong. I never read the light novels, because I want to think my own way around things. I hope that you are enjoying it so far. Please let me know.


	3. Author's note

I may not be able to continue this story for a while... I don't know anything right now. My world is turning upside down and sideways. Fires everywhere and all escape routes are blocked by fires. I need to focus on my own safety.

BC is suffering from about 170 fires. We are getting evacuated from all sides.

Pray for our communities as they abandon their homes and find shelter in neighboring cities.

Thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope you will have the chance again soon.


End file.
